


Éden Perdu(失落伊甸)

by suis_je_fleur_de_lune



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suis_je_fleur_de_lune/pseuds/suis_je_fleur_de_lune
Summary: 亚诺匍匐在旧日回忆的废墟里，枕着他依旧被刺客的武器束缚着的手腕，在她的画像之下用沉睡预演死亡。而埃莉斯用最亲密的方式唤醒他。





	Éden Perdu(失落伊甸)

“哦，德拉塞尔小姐，恕我失礼，但您不该打扰我睡觉的，”亚诺将袖剑移开，同时松开了扼住她脖子将她的身体按在地面的手，还带着倦意的双眼闪现出揶揄的光芒，“我猜您不是来付我报酬的。”他随即撇开了视线，将手中的空瓶砸碎在对面的墙上。埃莉斯带着仍因余悸而猛跳着的心脏站起身来，沉默地靠上一块曾是她父亲书桌的残骸。

埃莉丝从未见过这般的他：伤痕遍布的手，因缺少睡眠而浮肿发红的眼眶，凝固着鲜血和灰色污渍的衬衫，以及从未出现在过他脸上的空洞神态，她从未见过这般被摧毁的亚诺，就好像在他的灵魂最深处只剩半截残烛摇曳。她又感到了那股在胸中升腾的无源怒火——那股她惮于解释的怒火，她还记得在那日的巴士底狱，这股怒火也曾伴着亚诺在高墙上迎风展开的双臂，和他追随着比雷克一跃而下的身姿占据了她。

庄园附近酒馆的主人向她讲述了她年轻的恋人昨晚在酒客之间引起的骚乱。“他差点杀了那个把匕首架在他脖子上逼他说'雅各宾万岁'的家伙，但他那时候已经喝得烂醉，您瞧，所以他们还是狠狠揍了他一顿，还偷走了他的怀表。”

她几乎不能想象亚诺是怎样为了激起几个红帽党的暴怒，而用他那双曾在无数个她从王家学院成功逃离的十七岁夜晚对她吐露爱语的嘴唇诅咒革命；也不能想象他抬手夺过匕首毫不犹豫刺入别人眼眶的画面。那双手曾在德拉塞尔庄园的葡萄架下，在他急于教她一支她并不屑于学习的流行舞蹈时轻柔地搭在她的腰上。但她深知胸中的暴怒并不来自亚诺对他人施展的暴力或他性情的陡然改变，维系着她当下生活的那股忧郁的平和只在意识到对方意志的消亡时产生了裂缝。

亚诺又用他充血的双眼在沉默中和她对峙了漫长的几秒钟，随后探出手指在倒塌的书架下够来了他囤积的最后一瓶酒，在试图用牙齿咬开瓶盖的同时不再看她，仿佛她只是一个来自遥远过去的幽灵，一个他只在童年记忆中有恶犬守卫的樱桃园和蜂虫嗡鸣的树篱迷宫里见过的幽灵，如今在他波澜壮阔的命运面前甚至不值得一个眼神。

她厌恶此刻那股将她拨离亚诺的无形力量，那是他唯一那段没有她的介入的时光的鬼魂，在他耳边嘤咛着她破解不了的诅咒。她想起她母亲去世那天顶着乱糟糟的头发和涨红的脸在走廊尽头等待他的亚诺，那个不安地盘弄着手中的帽子的自私的男孩，丝毫未察觉她的苦楚，只关心会不会失去他最好的玩伴。那时她也有过一段漫长的没有亚诺的介入的时光：女修道院长在她手心留下的伤痕，韦瑟罗尔先生的剑术课，阁楼上散发霉味的房间里母亲的最后一声呼吸，和她在1775年的某个秋日过早成型的命运……她早已原谅亚诺了，但还是在得知他被赶出兄弟会时因喜悦而头晕目眩，连几日前他一时踌躇放走杰曼这件事引起的愤怒与之相比都不值一提。她想要到他面前去，模仿他少年时代的无辜神情，以讥讽他的错误选择，以欢迎他重新回到只有他们两人的世界。亚诺或许会失落，但她总能送他数不清的吻以捺住他的叹息。她穿过那些在国王被斩首后还未学会自由呼吸的人们和一排排被洗劫一空的贵族宅邸找到他，而他却匍匐在旧日回忆的废墟里，枕着他依旧被刺客的武器束缚着的手腕，在她的画像之下用沉睡预演死亡。她如鲠在喉。

“亚诺，如果你想的话，何不提着我的头去见纪尧姆，我相信他一定会同意让你重新加入他们的。”埃莉斯把从红帽子手中夺回的怀表扔到他面前，在重新赢得了亚诺的注视后，一阵短暂的晕眩因她方才吐露的辛辣话语从颅内流窜而过。他拾起了地上的怀表，用衬衫的袖口擦了擦表面的灰尘，将它放回口袋中，带着沉甸甸的醉意踉跄着站起身来。

“——而你的命就和骑士团的皇冠一样容易被夺走，埃莉斯，甚至都等不到我动手，”他因酒精的腐蚀而沙哑的声音钝剑一般刺向她，“现在，我请求你的理解，请让我一个人待着，而你可以去做随便什么你想做的。让我提醒你你已经明确表达过再也不需要我的服务了。”

“而你又懂得些什么，亚诺·多里安？”埃莉斯一把扯过他的衣领，“你甚至不敢让抛弃你的那群人付出代价，任由他们这样击垮你。谁能向我解释一下你躲在这里干什么？别告诉我是为了祭奠你们的敌人的前代领袖？”

当猛地被反搡到坚硬的墙面上时埃莉斯痛得暗暗吸了一口气，酒瓶在他们的脚下打翻，亚诺混合着麦酒和汗水味道的气息撒在她脸上，她还可以嗅得到咫尺外那把藏在皮革之下还残留着血腥味的袖剑。“我躲在这里干什么？埃莉斯，让我告诉你吧，我在喝我昨晚差点杀了人才弄来的酒，我在想你，想一周前我还在热气球里吻遍你全身，把你操到绝顶；我一边恐惧你会在我看不见的地方被杰曼杀死，一边想着你在自己的手里高潮，”他左眼下的疤痕因隐忍的愤怒和灼热的情欲而扭曲，“你高估了我，我无暇去想刺客组织对我的驱逐和骑士团对你的背叛，也没空花在思索罗伯斯庇尔和丹东谁的人头先落地上，埃莉斯，我胸无大志，只想为你把剑插进别人的胸膛。”

在埃莉斯眼中的冷淡被惊诧点亮的那一刹那，亚诺甚至都来不及捕捉它。她像是被一道醒悟的霹雳击中，在他双手的压迫下打了一个寒颤。

亚诺看着她的指尖犹豫地划过他因为用力扯着她的衣领而发白的指节，他的手肘，他黏着汗水的胸膛，接着是他上下滚动的喉结，最后停留在他干涸的双唇上，像在他的身体上画上了一道便于解剖的虚线。她的拇指探进他的唇缝之间，触碰他湿润的舌尖。“那你会证明给我看你有多么需要我吗，亚诺？”

“埃莉斯……好的，mon amour，当然……”他终于得到了一个许可，开始低头狂乱地吻开她的领口，用久未修剪的胡须在她柔软的颈部肌肤上带起一阵疼痛，他用舌头舔她的耳垂，又转回来撕咬她的下唇。埃莉斯用力推开他，带着他滑到布满砂砾的地面上，坐在他的胯上弯腰回吻他，几乎醉于他口中的酒精味，亚诺的双手像是不肯屈服于欲望一样紧紧抓着她的腰际，在那里留下红痕；当埃莉斯捉过它们钉在他头两侧的地面上时，他在两人缠绵深吻的间隙漏出一声呜咽。

“别动。”埃莉斯坐在他身上居高临下地看着他，箍住他手腕的纤细手指让他想到实施酷刑之前加予囚人的镣铐，她背着光，蓝眼睛和其他的脸部细节都模糊在一片阴翳之中，轮廓却更加清晰了，在这一瞬间，一切都处于一种突兀的静止之中，只剩她的发尾在黄昏与夜晚之交的橙红色空气中轻轻摆动，他的恋人像是庙堂遗迹间一尊阿尔忒弥斯的雕塑，而他倾耳在石缝前等待一个神谕。埃莉斯从他的手腕拆开皮制护具，研究了一下机关后弹出了那片深藏其中蛇信般的袖剑。

锋利的刃口从他的领口出发，缓慢却不迟疑地向着他的胸膛而去，割开衬衫的布料时发出干脆的声响，他那天生的属于刺客的警觉让他腹部的肌肉在刹那间紧绷起来，他在埃莉斯萦绕他周身的香气中被一股甜蜜的恐惧所支配，他感到自己袖剑的刀刃顺着他的身体线条蜿蜒而下，隔着长裤的束缚在他完全勃起的形状上停留，他急促地喘息，呼唤起她的名字。紧接着那里的布料也被割裂了，他布满伤疤的赤裸下腹上覆盖着埃莉斯的手掌——他的身体此刻敏感到可以辨别她掌心的每一道纹路，每一个茧。

埃莉斯把长发别到耳后，伏在他的腿间给他口交，色素浅淡的薄唇包裹着他坚硬到发痛的阴茎上下滑动，狭小口腔里的牙床不时擦过他的顶端，这湿润的高温几乎要灼伤他。他拼尽全力才抵抗住那股想要抬起臀部将自己刺进她喉咙深处的冲动，才低吼着将她推搡在地撞上她的嘴唇，天啊，埃莉斯的舌尖还留着他苦涩的前液的味道。他急切地扯开她的马甲和衬衫，掀开她的裙边，仓促无章地探着中指寻找她的入口，用半截手指在她内部柔软的褶皱上富有技巧地按动着，拇指在她挺立的阴蒂上摩挲；他又去亲吻她的乳房，她的肋骨，她的腿根，她的膝盖和她的脚踝，被恋人的爱液洇湿的手指在对方身上留下顷刻便被情热蒸干的水痕。

“亚诺，我说了‘别动’。”

埃莉斯抵在他心脏处的一只裸足制止了他的行动，她还喘着气，胸口上下起伏着，来自珍妮·斯科特的圣殿十字项链陷在双乳间的沟壑里闪着暧昧的红光，莫名让他一时屏住了气。她用双手撑着地面半坐在他面前，而他就这样捉着她左边的脚踝，屈着双膝，像是发条转到尽头一般不再动弹，像是只要再有任何一个小动作他就会彻底失去她的信任。埃莉斯的足尖慢慢下滑，最终踩在他充着血的坚硬性器上，亚诺发出一声近乎绝望的呻吟，情欲的岩浆在五脏六腑的间隙中流淌。她永远是先发起挑战的那个，接着毫无愧疚地犯规的那个，最后不出意料地征服一切的那个，她是狩猎者，冒险家，傀儡师，永远能把他变得比前一秒更加狼狈。冰凉的足尖践踏着、爱抚着、逗弄着他炽热的阴茎和涨得饱满的睾丸，亚诺的膝盖打着颤，不由自主把跪着的双腿分得更开，他看着埃莉斯拨过她自己挺立的乳头，听着她口中漏出柔媚的呻吟，她一边有规律地揉着自己挺立的阴蒂，一边抬起髋部向他展示她湿润的入口。“操，埃莉斯……求你，我想进到你里面去，别让我这么快就……”

亚诺近似抽泣的喘息让她感到自己离高潮也是那么地近，她的恋人是如此迷人，他布满虬曲伤疤的健实躯体，美丽饱满的性器，让萨德侯爵所有的情色小说都黯淡无光。而此刻正是这样的他如此需要着自己，渴求着自己，乞求她不要在末路上将他抛弃。她误解了他，索幸一切还称不上为时已晚。他父亲的遗志和刺客的信条在他的生命里留下的印迹远比不得她在他唇上留下的——这份无可救药的虚荣浸透了她灵魂的根，让获得养分的新生枝桠冲破她的血肉探出头来。就在下一秒，令人目眩的高潮海浪一般将她裹挟其中，不经意间突然加重力度的足尖也让亚诺不受控制地喷射在了她的小腿上。

“Ne me quitte pas...mon Artémis...je t’aime plus que tout（别离我而去，阿尔忒弥斯，我爱你甚于一切）.” 

亚诺慌乱地用他破碎的衬衫帮她擦去他留下的污浊，带着擂动的心跳俯下身子疲倦地吻她，在她耳边呢喃爱语。他们的胸膛贴在一起，亚诺的覆盖着她的。他像是回忆的幻影，像是爱欲本身，又像是一切使她破碎的东西。此刻的餍足足以让她放弃仇恨和理想，放弃一切，她渴望极乐的精灵在这一瞬将她在爱人的注视下化作一堆灰烬——她知道当她回到巴黎的街道里去时，她又将记起那一切，又将被复仇的意志冲昏头脑。

恋人们的耳边传来很多声音，断头台石板上落下的铡刀的声音，革命党手中毛瑟枪上膛的声音，国民公会的十九层阶梯上脚步的声音，阴谋的利刃刺入父辈们血肉里的声音，死亡在他们的门外徘徊的声音。硝烟四处弥散，在巴黎，在凡尔赛，在布列塔尼，在旺代，还试图飘进恋人们今夜的梦里。夜色如此温柔。

“Dors,mon amour,que l’aurore ne nous arrive jamais（睡吧，我亲爱的，愿曙光永不降临在你我身上）.”

他们属于彼此，并将永不分开。埃莉斯吻着亚诺的额头，想象自己是他的夏娃，在世界的新纪元因爱重新变回一根肋骨。


End file.
